True Love
by makrofag
Summary: Cinta sejati itu bukan seperti kisah Romeo-Juliet yang rela mati demi cinta, tetapi—/Need concrit, minna!


**Disclaimer: **I just borrow yours! Cuma buat nerusin imajinasi anak muda, Bro!

a.n**: Fiksi dadakan setelah saya dipaksa nemenin abang saya untuk nonton film UP! Untuk ke delapan kalinya (I swear). Saya ****SELALU**** bertanya kenapa sih bang elu suka film ini? Dan ia ****SELALU**** hanya menjawab liat aja ampe akir masa ga bisa narik moral value sih? And hell yeah, I got it after watched it 8 times! Why must be 8? What a morron I am! And here we go, this is the moral value—for me.**

**True Love**

**A sasusaku's fluff (maybe) in the first day on new years.**

**.**

**cinta sejati itu bukan seperti kisah Romeo-Juliet yang rela mati demi cinta, tetapi—**

**.**

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut cepak sedang menggenjreng gitar akustik kusamnya di bawah lindungan pohon _Beech_*. Ia bersenandung tanpa membuka mulutnya, membuat beberapa pelancong menghentikan langkahnya demi menyaksikan wajah pucat menyedihkan sedang menjajal tersenyum simpul diantara bait per bait yang ia lagukan. Ia membuat gerakan-gerakan ringan seperti menggedikkan bahu, menggelengkan kepala, _headbang, _tersenyum dan menyeringai sesekali seolah dengan begitu maksud lagunya tersampaikan. Dan benar adanya, para manusia yang mengerubunginya kini melemparinya dengan koin-koin emas sambil berdendang atau bertepuk-tepuk menyamai irama.

Sakura menatap bosan pengamen jalanan itu, ia sandarkan bahu lelahnya pada sandaran kursi kayu di pinggir taman yang teduh. Ia memijat-mijat tulang nasalnya perlahan dan melanjutkan bacaannya setelahnya, lalu kembali tenggelam dalam imajinasi roman yang diciptakan William Shakespeare berupa sebuah buku tebal lusuh berjudul _Romeo and Juliet_. Sakura benar-benar terjebak dalam dunia buatan Shakespeare kini hingga tak menyadari jika hampir tiga per empat pengunjung taman ini sudah membentuk lingkaran hanya untuk mendengarkan pemuda kurus berambut hitam cepak bernyanyi, serta tidak merasa aneh dan risih bahwa sedari tadi seorang laki-laki berumur yang menenteng sebuket bunga kemuning sedang menatap wajah seriusnya dengan simpulan bibir yang sulit diartikan.

Pohon _Beech_* masih setia berdansa dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa ranting ringkihnya, membuat dedaunan hijaunya melambai dan melayang di udara hingga terjatuh terinjak kaki-kaki nakal, seolah ikut menyemarakkan konser tunggal pengamen bermata onyx itu. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengejek _sense _musik pengamen itu yang payah dalam memilih lagu di suatu situasi, di awal penampilannya ia menyanyikan _Hollywood_-nya Michael Buble (ia membatin protes: 'Hei ini London!') lalu dilanjutkan lagu fenomenal _Heal the World _(ia membatin protes lagi: 'Well, there's no any disaster!') dan kini pemuda serba hitam itu menyanyikan lagunya Avril, _Keep Holding On_.

"Hei sekarang April cobalah menyanyi _Party in the Bedroom_!" ujar Sakura kesal dengan cukup keras. Tapi nampaknya tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya mengingat seluruh pengunjung telah bertumpu pada satu titik di ujung sana. Kecuali…

Clap!

Sakura menutup buku tebalnya keras, membiarkan pembatas bukunya terjatuh, ia sudah muak dengan segala romantisme yang sedang berlaga di sekelilingnya. Pertama tugas _paper _tentang roman klasik Romeo-Juliet, kedua pengamen menyebalkan yang sedari tadi mengalunkan lagu cinta dan ketiga… sebenarnya yang pertama, tapi Sakura memilih menempatkannya diurutan ketiga agar getir romantisme di sekitarnya semakin memuakkannya, yaitu—

"Pembatas bukumu jatuh, _Dear_." Karton tebal berbentuk helai daun tersodor pada Sakura.

"Terima— _Grandpa_!" sapa Sakura terkejut, tangannya membatu di udara menemui seseorang di depannya. _Baru saja aku memikirkan cucunya!_

"_Hello, Sweety, Get well soon ya_?" ujar kakek tua ber_tuxedo_ hitam itu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura perlahan. Sakura sedikit tersanjung dengan kemampuan kakek kekasihnya ini yang sangat peka terhadap keadaannya, padahal mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah dan lagi mereka baru kenal setahun yang lalu setelah kekasih Sakura mengenalkannya secara resmi.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah menanyakan kabarku, sih?"

"Karena kau pasti akan menjawab 'aku baik-baik saja', aku tidak mau cucuku berdosa karena berbohong."

Sakura kini tersenyum bahagia, senyum yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia berikan pada sesamanya, bahkan laki-laki tua itu selalu melakukan hal yang seribu langkah lebih jauh untuk kebaikan dirinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke juga sering terlihat murung."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjangnya dan memilih bertanya ketimbang menanggapi pernyataan sepihak kakek tua yang disayanginya itu tentang kekasihnya, "Madara-_Grandpa_ mau kemana?"

Madara mengangguk paham jika cucunya sedang tidak ingin dicampuri urusannya, ia tak ingin memaksa salah satu cucunya ini untuk bercerita, ia lebih senang duduk dalam kesunyian menemani mereka daripada mendengar ocehan _plus_ bumbuan tangis, tidak, "menjenguk mediang nenek."

"Setiap hari kau mengunjunginya?"

"Hanya seminggu sekali."

"Oh."

Obrolan itu terhenti, Sakura memilih untuk memikirkan Uchiha Sasuke—kekasihnya yang kini menjauh dan jarang menghubunginya lagi. Tali penghubung antara mereka benar-benar renggang kali ini bisa saja tali itu putus sewaktu-waktu. Madara menyadari kebimbangan Sakura dan membuka obrolan ringan lagi demi mengalihkan mendung transparan yang bertengger di atas kepala gadis itu. "Mengapa kau membaca roman yang kau ketahui akhirnya, Sakura?"

Ya, semua orang yang tak tahu pun tahu tentang akhir tragis kisah cinta Romeo-Juliet, bukan begitu?

"Eh? Hanya ingin saja."

"Umumnya orang-orang membaca kisah Romeo-Juliet karena ingin membuktikan cinta sejati yang digembor-gemborkan Shakespeare. Bukan begitu, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk setuju, ia menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam otaknya lalu memberanikan diri menanyakan sesuatu itu yang menjadi pangkal masalah antara ia dengan Sasuke, "apa menurutmu cinta sejati itu?"

Madara memasang pose berpikir analitiknya, "menurutmu apa?"

Demi apapun Sakura ingin marah pada kakek beruban di depannya, tetapi demi menjaga reputasinya sebagai gadis beretika baik, ia mencoba menekan amarahnya dan berargumen, "cinta sejati itu seperti kisah Romeo-Juliet yang rela mati demi cinta." Madara tersenyum tulus dan mengagguk takzim menghargai opini polos Sakura, "bagaimana menurutmu, _Grandpa_?"

Madara kembali memasang pose berpikir analitiknya dan mulai membuka pikiran-pikirannya tentang cinta sejati pada Sakura secara perlahan dan dengan nada rendah seolah menggurui, "menurutku cinta sejati itu bukan seperti kisah Romeo-Juliet yang rela mati demi cinta, tetapi seperti kisah _Grandpa-Grandma_ yang menghabiskan waktu hidupnya untuk bersama-sama."

Dan setelah percakapan ringan lainnya dengan _Grandpa_-Madara hingga hari hampir senja, lalu kakek bijak itu undur diri untuk segera menjenguk tanah terakhir _Grandma_, Sakura segera memantapkan langkahnya menuju bangunan tinggi megah di belakang taman itu, tempat dimana Sasuke tinggal dan berteduh kala cuaca mengancam. Ia melewati pengamen yang kini sendiri dan menghitung uang yang didapatkannya hasil tenggorokannya, ia tersenyum simpul kala pengamen itu menatap intens manik hijaunya sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku lusuh berjudul _Romeo and Juliet_ walau ia sedikit sangsi memerhatikan lembaran buku tebal itu yang melapuk hingga kekuningan kini.

"Untukku?" Tanya pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

Sakura mengangguk sekali, "bernyanyilah satu lagu lagi."

Pemuda itu kembali mengambil gitar mengenaskannya dari kotaknya lagi dan menarik satu per satu senarnya bergantian, menyerukan kalimat-kalimat cinta untuk Sakura yang kini menggerakkan kakinya ke depan penuh ketenangan, "_If I had to live my life without you near me, the days would all be empty, the nights would seem so long."_

Sakura memilih berjalan perlahan penuh ketenangan, karena ia tahu ketika ia berjalan perlahan penuh ketenangan maka sasuke akan menjemputnya dengan berlari cepat penuh kerinduan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, apa menurutmu cinta sejati itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Gumam Sasuke cuek dengan tetap mencomol _nachos_ di jari-jarinya.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya sebal, ia pukul bahu Sasuke keras dengan buku-buku jarinya yang mengepal, "Ahhhh… kau harus tahu!" ia berekspresi semurka mungkin agar Sasuke segera sadar jika ini adalah masalah serius.

Sasuke menyadari itu dan segera memasang pose analitik kebanggaannya, ia putar otaknya berusaha mengingat-ingat kutipan-kutipan tentang cinta sejati yang sering ia temui di internet, majalah atau bahkan sinema televisi, namun hanya ungkapan tak berarti yang sekilas muncul bersamaan di hati dan otaknya dan ia lontarkan, "cinta sejati itu… bersama."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Mmmm… bersama seperti kita kini?" Ungkapnya sambil menyeringai dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar hendak memeluk Sakura.

"Jangan bercanda!" Sakura melempar kaleng cola kosong tepat di dahi Sasuke, "harusnya kau seperti Romeo yang rela mati demi cinta! Itu cinta sejati!" ia menginjak rumput basah di bawahnya lalu berajak pergi dengan langkah panjang-panjang, membiarkan Sasuke berteriak kalut memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia lirik _LED_ ponselnya pada kolom pengirim yang ternyata dari layanan _facebook_ langganannya.

_Sasuke Uchiha has updating his status!_

_When I opened my account this question appeared: What's on your mind? Only you Sakura Haruno!_

_._

**cinta sejati itu bukan seperti kisah Romeo-Juliet yang rela mati demi cinta, tetapi seperti kisah _Grandpa-Grandma_ yang menghabiskan waktu hidupnya untuk bersama-sama**

**END**

Beech: Pohon yang konon muda aja umurnya 200 tahun dengan besarnya sebesar-besarnya pohon paling besar! #apaan? I ever saw it dan gojes banget tapi sayang ga tumbuh di Indonesia. T.T

**Words: 1179 **

Yuhuuu! Ini adalah fiksi ter-PENDEK dari punya gue yang lain. Heran? Ya saya juga heran secara saya adalah author yang terinfeksi plot lamban dan pemborosan kata dimana-mana. Yaaa, saya cuman lagi ketantang aja bikin fict yg simpel-dikit-irit tapi menjelaskan banyak hal, gimana berhasil gak?

Review, please? 0:*

P.S: sms langganan fesbuk itu modelnya seperti gitukah? Suerr asli ngarang itu!


End file.
